An apparatus may generate symbols based on a received signal. For example, a receiver might receive a digital television signal and generate symbols that can be used to create an image for a viewer. In some cases, a filter may improve the performance of the receiver. For example, the filter may help the receiver generate correct symbols even when the received signal includes a substantial amount of noise and/or echoes.